


Unexpected Feelings

by SoulKiba



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Comfort, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pls don't kill me, can't think of alot more atm, probably alot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiba/pseuds/SoulKiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwatch just started to come back together and McCree is glad to be back at home.<br/>Though he didn't expect to meet someone there who might be a bit more then just a friend.<br/>But one thing was for sure:<br/>It won't be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my very first fanfic and I'm honestly pretty anxious about posting it :')  
> I did write stories here and there but never really soemthing like a fanfic.  
> But I just love this fandom and this pairing so much that it was bound to happen someday.  
> So I hope you might enjoy it qwq

I'ts been awhile since he was here. The last time was when? About 3 years ago? He wasn't sure. 3 long years passed in which he wandered through the Wastelands, as an Vigilante, not as an Outlaw. Maybe he can't leave his past behind but the least he could do was fighting for the right thing. Sometimes it didn't really feel like that, especially when he was a wanted Criminal from time to time. But it still felt a bit better then when he was working for Blackwatch. 

He was glad that he could work for Blackwatch when he got the opportunity, was better then being in jail for sure, but he still would've liked to actually be part of Overwatch. Often he found himself spending alot more time with the members of Overwatch then with his actual teammates, but in retrospective he actually was kinda glad about it. Blackwatch had alot of shady people in it. It felt a bit close at home but still really distant. The guys from the Deadlock Gang kinda grew to him to be honest. Well they we're his only friends at that time. It was basically _home_ at that time.

Blackwatch never really felt like ''home''. Yes he admired Reyes, he was a good commander and did a good job at what he was doing. And he helped him to actually get in touch with the members of Overwatch., which he was really happy about. The people at Overwatch were alot more cheerful, everyone was friends with eachother and it didn't take long until he found friends there. The cheerful Tracer, the always caring Mercy or Reinhardt and Torbjörn who he always could've a drink with.

And of course Ana, who always was there, making sure everyone would actually be able to get out of bed the next morning. She was pretty strict most of the time but he was still happy that she was around always having her daughter Pharah with her. He still remembered meeting the little grasshopper for the first time. She was so shy and nervous when meeting him for the first time. She really changed alot over the time but they still were friends.  
Overwatch actually felt like... _home_.

And he was happy to be back, excited to meet his old pals. He didn't knew who actually was here though, he got the recall about a week ago and didn't contact any of the other members. Well he didn't expect to be called in the first place since he wasn't really a member of Overwatch. But he definetely felt like one, especially now that Overwatch is back in business. Well atleast he was hoping that. He had no idea if anyone else actually responded to the recall. But he was really hoping that this would be the case since he was looking forward to seeing his friends again. To be back _home_. 

But what if said _home_ doesn't exist anymore? What if maybe his friends don't even exist anymore?  
Though his doubts immediately went away when he heard an excited scream right after he entered the base.

-

"McCree!" The smaller, british woman squealed, basically jumping on McCree, hugging him.

"Howdy to you too." He replied, happy to see Tracer again. He should've expected that she would be here but he still was relieved.  
After a bit Tracer decided to release him from the bone crushing hug, with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm so happy to see ya here, luv! It's been so long!"

Tracer was as cheerful and chatty as ever. Would've been a bummer if not. She always managed to make someone smile and having her around always lifted the mood. He didn't really had an idea how she pulled it off but it definetely still worked.

"True that, glad to see that I'm not the only one here. Anyone else here yet?"  
He asked while looking around. The base was still the same, could need a bit more cleaning here and there but thats not really a wonder after 3 years of it not being used.

"Well, at the moment its only me, Winston and Mercy here. But Genji already said he would come too, just has some stuff to do at the moment."  
Thats good news so far. If Genji arrives safely only Reinhardt, Pharah and Torbjörn would be left. And well...Jack. But he was more then relieved to hear so many of his old friends are alright. 

"So the Doc's here? Sure excited to see her again." Tracer just glared at him after that sentence. "Of course I'm happy to see ya too!" He said nudging her and her expression immediately went back to normal.

"I know, I know. Mercy's somewhere in the back, you'll probably find her at her usual spot."  
Ah her usual spot, the infirmary. Makes sense that she would be there, regarding that she was there nearly the whole day back then, always ready to help everyone who would need help. It didn't even had to be because of Injuries, when you needed someone to talk, Mercy would always be there to listen.

"Alrigthy, wish me luck finding her." He tipped his hat and after Tracer nodded at him he made his way to the infirmary.

-

"Anyone home?"

Mercy, currently doing soemething at her desk, probably ckecking the medical supplies, jumped up and turned around, surprised by McCree's voice. But her expression immediately softened after she realized from where the voice actually came from.

"Jesse? Is that you?"  
After hesitating a bit she ran over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Heh, glad you recognized me."  
He hugged her tightly, actually tearing up a little bit. And he was sure Mercy was doing the same. Well no wonder, they were pretty much best friends back then. They were the same age and Mercy was one of the first people he started talking too. He always told her when he had a problem or just needed someone to talk. And he really appreciated that. After about a minute she pulled away.

"You sure have let that beard grow. Well it does suit you actually."

"Well thank you. You sure didn't change much."

Mercy just wore a simple lab coat and a white shirt with a black skirt. It was her usual style, her blonde hair tied up to a pony tail. Exactly the Mercy he knew.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she said with a warm smile. "I assume you just arrived?"

"Yep, just got here. Nearly got killed by Tracer." Mercy chuckled after hearing that.

"Doesn't surprise me. She did the same when I arrived here."

"When did'ya arrive actually?"

"I think it was about a week ago. The whole place was a mess back then." While she said that she looked around the infirmary.  
"Well it still kinda is but we are making progress. Winston was just to lazy to clean up the place but you just need some bananas and peanut butter." She chuckled again.

"Gotta keep that in mind." He smiled back, pulling a cigarre out of his pocket and putting it in his mouth, earning a glare from the smaller women. He knew he would have a problem if he would light it now so he decided to save it for later.  
"So Genji's going to come too?"

"Yeah thats what he told me. He said he still had something to do at home."

"At home? You mean Hanamura? What's he doin' there?"

"Apparently it has something to do with his brother, but he didn't go into detail..."

"His brother huh?"

Genji never really talked alot about his brother. To be fair he wasn't really best friends with Genji but they still got along pretty good. He knew That Genji and Mercy we're pretty good friends though. After all it was Mercy who managed to put Genji back together after...well he doesn't even know what exactly happend.  
Probably nothing good if he doesn't want to talk about it at all. well regarding Genji's body it probably is no wonder.

"Yeah, said that his name would be... _Hanzo_."

Mercy said the name a little bit more quiet. It almost sounded like she was kinda...angry.

"Hanzo hmm? Wonder what kind of a guy he is..."

Mercy was about to respond but in the end didn't do it and just nodded.

Little did he know that said Archer will soon play a bigger part in his life then he expected.


	2. A new Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch starts to feel more and more like the good old times for McCree and everythings getting back to usual.  
> Even someone new arrives at the Overwatch HQ.

He slowly opened his eyes, noticing that some light fell through his window. Was it already morning?

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He definetely was still tired. Probably because he went to sleep way too late. He did talk a little bit more with Mercy yesterday but had trouble falling asleep. Well not only falling asleep but also staying asleep. He had a light sleep in general thanks to being a criminal for so long. He had a basically completely empty room, only with a bed, a wardrobe and a small desk with a lamp right beneath the bed. Well atleast he actually had a room all for himself this time. Back at Blackwatch he had to share his room with a few other member which was...not really pleasant sometimes.  
Given that he actually was sleeping in the Blackwatch HQ which already was pretty rare. 

It was way different with the Deadlock Gang. Well not really _way_ different. He was sleeping in a room with some others but they were his friends so he did like it. All the stupid stuff they did at night, the countless ridiculous challenges and alot of laughter. All of it had a bittersweet feeling to it. Yeah he did like the guys back there but they were doing the wrong thing. But he was too naive, too young back then to realize that. In general he was pretty stupid back then. Running away from home and joining some shady, illegal Gang. He would get appreciation there. They actually saw how skilled he was with the Revolver. Appreciation. Thats all he cared about back then. How stupid he was...

It was a change of things when he decided to work on his own, fighting for his own believes after Overwatch fell. Often he was treated as a criminal even if he was protecting the innocent. It was harsh but he eventually got used to it. He knew he was doing the right thing now. And thats what was important. 

And now he can not only fight for the right thing but even get appreciation. Sounds like a deal.

-

He got up and went to his wardrobe, pulling out his clothes. Just his simple light brown shirt, which still had some staines on it, and his grey pants. Not that he really had a choice anyways. Atleast he still had his favorite cowboy hat. While he got dressed he did think about getting some new clothes. And not only clothes he definetely needed some stuff for his room now. _His_ room.  
Sounded a bit weird but he liked it. He definetely needed a TV. Hopefully he could find an older TV since he really liked these. Reminded him of home. And a DVD player with some Cowboy movies, of course. A loud rumble cut through his train of thought.

Yep he was hungry. Well no wonder after basically not eating for 2 days. It sure was a pretty long and exhausting journey back to the Overwatch HQ.  
But the good thing was that here in the Headquarters he could get something he rarely had.  
_Breakfast_.

He went out of his room and made his way to the dining room. But it didn't take long until he ran into someone familiar.

"Mornin'"

A big Gorilla in some kind of space suit was standing in front of him, a mug with coffee in his hand, looking at him through his glasses with a puzzled expression, obviously a bit confused.

"Winston? You there?"

"O-oh right, good morning McCree." He said after a few seconds, adjusting his glasses and letting out a long yawn.

"Didn't sleep well? Or not at all?"

"Second one..." As expected. He probably worked through the night again. Mercy always tells him to stop with that but he just never listens. Even if he knows that he won't find any peanut butter on his bread the next day. Really, McCree had no idea what Winston was doing the whole night. Probably working on some experiments or stuff like that. He just remembers hearing some weird noises, sometimes explosions and some panicked ape noises when he was sneaking out to get some food at night. Sometimes he even met Winston in the middle of the night, getting some bananas and peanut butter in the kitchen.

"Take it slow pal and get some rest."  
Winston nodded and made his way into his lab. He definetely should take a break though. Especially since he's the leader of Overwatch now. But well that probably wasn't helping much since he had even more to do now. But if someone was able to handle it then it definetely was Winston. He's the most dependable and responsible guy he knew. Sure it probably won't be the same as with Jack but still, he was glad that Winston was the one handling everything now.

Back on his way to the dining room he could already smell the fresh coffee. Definetely needed some of that now.

-

When he arrived at the Dining room only Tracer was sitting at the table.  
She immediately noticed him and beamed at him.  
"Mornin'!" she chirped.

"Mornin'" He replied, letting out a yawn and smiled back at her.

He looked at the table and actually counted five plates. Seems like someone came back, probably Genji since the plate was at his place. He actually still remembers where everyone sat back then. He was always sitting between Tracer and Mercy and in front of him was Torbjörn who sat between Genji and Reinhardt. Beneath Genji was Pharah and beneath Mercy, Ana and at each end of the table were Winston and Jack. He usually ate breakfast with Overwatch which he was really happy about it since the food they had at Blackwatch really was awful.

Reyes invited him to go eat breakfast with Overwatch once and since then he did it basically everyday, if he could. Reyes wasn't here all the time but when he was, he just grabbed a chair and sat down beneath Jack, always messing with Jack's food when he wasn't looking. Jack's expression after biting into a peanut butter, strawberry jelly sandwich with cheese was priceless. And so was Reyes' expression when Ana yelled at him. Too bad it probably never will be like that again.

"Y'allright there?"

"Hmm?" Tracer looked at him with a worried expression.

"You're looking so serious."  
He didn't even notice that. Probably sunk a bit too deep into thoughts.

"Ah sorry there...god a littl' bit nostalgic."

"I know what'ya mean...its not really the same huh." she said in a more quiet voice.  
Silence. Something thats scary especially when you're sitting beneath someone like Tracer.

"Aw shucks, I spoiled the mood huh?"

"Nah it's alright luv. Sure it's not like back then but hey, better then nothing right?" she said a bit more positive.

"Yeah, you're right" he said and smiled at her.

"Oh yeah Genji's also back now!" Well that does explain why his plate his here. Sure he couldn't really eat anything but he still always got his own tablewear and plate which he actually really liked. But it's good news that he made it back too.

"Really? Where's he right now?"

"Probably still with the Doc right now. She just told me that he arrived when I met her in the kitchen."

"Alright, probably should check a bit later then. The coffe's still hot?"

-

They ate and chatted before they decided that they both are done for now. He didn't knew where Tracer went but he knew where he wanted to go.  
He knocked at the door of the Infirmary, just in case Mercy was busy at the moment.

"Herein!" He already forgot what exactly that ment but he knew it was something like ''come in''. It was an old habit of Mercy that she sometimes slips into German but she either corrected herself immediately or everyone already kinda knew what she ment.

When he stepped into the room he didn't saw Mercy, so she probably was in the back room where all the beds where. He remembers that one. Been there often enough.  
As expected Mercy was there sitting on a stool beneath the bed Genji was lying on. Some blood stains where on his body and he had some bandages. Didn't seem like he had any really deep wounds but definetely alot of wounds. He may look like an Omnic but Genji still was a human. A cyborg to be specific though he had artificial blood. But he still saw him as a normal human. Everyone at Overwatch did, even though McCree had some problems understanding Genji actually was when he first saw him. But they became friends pretty quickly.

Genji was always a nice guy to have around. He was a bit quiet sometimes but was really reliable and just a really nice guy in general, always had some wise and encouraging words ready. And he was a really skilled fighter too. Never saw someone who could use shurikens and a sword like him. Basically a ninja. Just better.

"The boy got a nice beating huh."

"Yeah...but he'll be fine. I put him together once so I can do it again." She said with a smile. She really was an angel.

"He always knows how to get into trouble."

"Look who's talking."

"I know, I know. You'll probably need some quiet now."

"I'll tell him that you were here."

"Alrighty." he replied, tipped his hat like usual and went outside again. 

-

He was walking around the base, finally having some time to smoke a cigarre and think a bit about the past, being careful not too slip into any darker thoughts. He finally was a part of Overwatch, meeting most of his friends again and finally having something he could call "home" again. Really it could be worse.

A few hours later he ran into Genji.

"I see your back from your nap. Nice to see ya again pal."

"Indeed. It's been awhile." It always was a bit difficult to know in what kind of emotion Genji was since you can never see his face and his voice was a bit distorted. But he definetely was in a good mood.

"Your not lookin' too good though."

"Yeah but I'm...alright." he made a pretty long pause there and McCree got a bit suspicious.

"You sure?"

"Not really. I...met my brother in Hanamura."

"Your brother hmm? Didn't seem like it was a happy reunion."

"No it wasn't...you see, my brother and I we had some...complications."

"Ah..I hope everything went alright."

"Yes, I think so. If we get lucky we might even get a new ally soon."

"New ally huh? Sure excited 'bout that."

-

A few days passed now. Everything was being pretty uneventful. Winston was staying up way too long and also was helping Mercy clean up the base a bit more. Well he was probably forced to do that. But the Base was getting better and better and felt more and more like back then. More and more like _home_. Tracer was mostly occupied with decorating her room with all kind of action figures and posters. She even gave McCree some Western themed posters which he immediately put on his walls. Genji was starting to work on the garden, planting some new flowers. He also helped Mercy with the breakfast. That was usually either Ana or Pharah's job but Genji enjoyed helping Mercy out. Even Winston sometimes showed up for breakfast. Everything was feeling more and more like...well _home_.

But it didn't take long until a new face showed up at the Overwatch HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little bit to finally write this down but I had some trouble getting the concept for this chapter down in general.  
> It actually got a bit longer then the first Chapter but eh...still feels a bit short too me.  
> Still nothing really that big happens but trust me stuff will happen.  
> I swear. (Please believe me)


	3. A strange Feeling

He woke up like usual today. Definetely something that was unusual for him. Sometimes sleep wasn't even an option when he was wandering around on his own, on the run all the time. It's been nice to actually get back into some kind of a working sleep cycle. It almost felt like vacation to be honest. Something he didn't have since ages.

He went on a trip to the beach once with the guys from Overwatch but that was a while ago. It was already an exception that he actually was able to go with them. Blackwatch never had Vacation or anything. Might be for the better regarding some of the Blackwatch members. Seriously the only one who was actually ok back there was Reyes, the commander of Blackwatch. He was a good man even if he didn't seem like one. Too bad he isn't here...and will never come back.

But no time for thought's like that now. Maybe Reyes wouldn't come back but he's still not alone. Tracer is probably already waiting in the dining room. With some luck even Winston would be there. He's still most of his time in his lab but recently he came out a bit more often. Well atleast when theres food. Sure it isn't as lively as it was once but it sure as hell is better then being completely alone. And since Genji already came back it's defientely possible that other's come back too. That was something he was looking forward too.

He put on his clothes and was a bit surprised from the nice smell they had. Mercy was nice enough to wash his clothes for him though she mostly just couldn't stand his smell anymore. He was kinda used to being dirty and smelly, he never really had time to wash clothes or take a bath or shower in general. But it did feel good.  
While getting dressed he heard some noises from outside. Was someone...shouting?

He stepped outside to see what was going on and saw Genji and Mercy with someone else he never saw before.  
But he decided to listen for now.

-

"How can I be sure that you didn't lure me into a trap!?" the unfamiliar man shouted.  
He had a japanese accent but a deeper voice then Genji. Could it be that it’s actually...?

"Why should I, brother? I do not plan to harm you!"  
So it was Hanzo, Genji's brother that he was talking about. Genji said that they might have a new ally soon but that soon, but it had been only about a week since Genji had come back, though he did not expect to see these two arguing like that so early in the morning. Mercy was just standing there, watching them carefully.

"Do not call me brother! I do not even even know who you are!"

"But Hanzo-"

"Do not say my name-!"

"Stop!" Mercy interfered, stepping between them.

"There's no need for you two to get into a fight _again_."  
Mercy’s voice was stern. She wasn't as composed as usual. She was really angry,a state you rarely see her in.

With a huff, Hanzo walked right passed them, not even looking at them, though he stopped for a moment when he noticed McCree, who was still standing in the doorframe to his room.  
For a second he looked at him, still angry. His glare was almost like daggers.

The thing is, Hanzo was smaller than him, so it wasn't as intimidating as it could be. He had black hair tied up with some kind of golden scarf. The hair at his temples was grey, and he had a pointed beard. He couldn't really make out what he was wearing, only that it was some kind of japanese clothing. Whatever it was, it only covered half of his chest. He also had some kind of tattoo on his right arm, but McCree couldn't exactly tell what it was. He seemed well built though. Definitely attractive.

Just as he wanted to say soemthing, the smaller man went back on his way and disappeared into the hallway. He was kinda disappointed, but he resolved to try and talk with him later.  
Genji sighed and sulked back to his room with his head hung low. Mercy still stood in the hallway, shaking her head.

-

"You alright there Doc?"

"Well, I was hoping to avoid this..." she sighed and looked up at McCree. She seemed tired.

"Didn't sleep well?"

"No, I was busy putting Hanzo back together." 

"So that's Hanzo huh?" He must admit that Hanzo kinda caught his eye. He had no idea about his personality and such but he definetely was handsome.

"Yes...Genji's brother. He arrived in the middle of the night, wounded and collapsing in front of the infirmary."

"What an entrance."

"He just woke up. I told him he should lay down for a bit more but he refused. He rushed out of the infirmary and, of course, immediately ran into Genji. I suppose you heard the rest."

"Not everythin'. Basically just the end."

"You see, it's...it's a long story with these two-"

"Alright, alright save that for later, you need sum rest for now."  
The smaller woman sighed again and nodded.

"If you see Winston, please inform him that Hanzo's here."

"I hear ya. See ya later, Doc."

Mercy nodded again and, with a yawn, went back into the infirmary.

-

A few minutes later McCree arrived in the dining room where Tracer and Winston where already eating their breakfast.

"Mornin'."

"Heya!" Tracer chirped while Winston just nodded busy with his food.  
McCree sat down beneath Tracer who was already done with eating.

"What took you so long? Went to bed late again?"

"Nah woke up like normal. Just ran into Genji and Hanzo."  
Winston stopped eating and looked at him, not sure if he heard right, and Tracer followed in suit.

"Hanzo? He's here?" Winston asked with his mouth still full.

"Yep. Arrived sometime in the middle of the night. The guy was pretty worn out accordin' to the Doc."

"Where is he right now?"

"No idea. The guy left immediately after arguing with Genji."  
Winston sighed and stood up.

"I will see if I can find him." He adjusted his glasses and took off, with a glass of peanut butter wih a banana in it, in his hand.

"So you saw him?" Tracer asked after a bit, sounding excited.

"Yup."

"Don't just leave it at that! How was he looking? Did ya talk to him?"

"Well he was smaller then me. Probably not as small as you though." he earned a light punch with that but continued.  
"Had black hair, a beard and some kind of japanese clothing on him. Didn't really have much time to look at him."

"Huh...kinda wanna meet him too now."

"Didn't have a chance to talk with him, though. I wanted to, but the guy didn't really give me a chance."

"Oh, well he'll probably show up soon anyways."  
He didn't.

It was evening now. Supper.  
Genji and Mercy made some kind of soup for everyone. It was pretty good. But Hanzo didn't show up. Winston didn't managed to find him either and Genji was still in a pretty bad mood. The whole atmosphere was just pretty down. Tracer tried her best to cheer everyone up a bit but it didn't really work either.

McCree decided to stand up.

"Jesse? Where are you going?" Tracer asked, a bit confused. Though she seemed to be the only one actually being concerned about that.

"Oh just gotta go to the toilet real quick."  
But he didn't went to the toilet. He grabbed a plate with soup from the Kitchen and made his way to the roof.

-

As expected the japanese man was here. He just kinda had a feeling he would find him here.

"Thought I would find ya here."

"What do you want?" Hanzo didn't even look at him and his voice was stern and a bit hostile.

"Just thought you might want somethin' to eat."

"I do not need your hospitality."

"Maybe but you sure need somethin' to eat. Don't need you passing out again." Hanzo huffed and hold out his hand. It didn't took long until McCree handed the plate to him.

"Mind if I sit down?" Hanzo didn't respond. "I'll just take that as a yes."  
McCree sat down beneath the shorter man and was relieved that the other man didn't show any signs of moving away. They just sat in silence for awhile and Hanzo was eating his soup. It actually made McCree a bit hungry since he didn't finish his own plate. He'll probably get a lecture from Mercy later but it was worth it.

"How did you find me?" Surprisingly Hanzo broke the silence, his voice now softer and more collected.

"Just figured you'll be here." Hanzo was looking at him, a bit confused. That probably wasn't enough for him.  
"I used to come here often when I was new here. It's relaxing, eases your mind a bit." 

"I'm not like you."

"But you like it up here, right?" Hanzo let out another huff. Probably was right with that one.

"Also, you don't even know me."

"I don't plan to find it out either." 

"Harsh." Well he probably had a pretty rough arrival anyways. He'll probably just need some time.  
"Anyways" McCree stood up and Hanzo looked at him "don't wanna bother you any longer. See ya around partner." 

"Wait." 

"Hmm?"

"Tell me...tell me your name."

"The name's McCree. Jesse McCree." he smiled and tipped his hat.  
Hanzo nodded back.

McCree then made his way back inside with some kind of warm feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was.  
But he was sure that he liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one took a bit longer but I really had some struggle writing this whole thing. In general I'm getting a little bit anxious about this fic, I hope that it's still enjoyable.
> 
> Huge thanks to Gwyn (TrashMasterGwyn) for helping me out, not only with the grammar but in general!


End file.
